The Rise of the Rangers
by thepokemonranger123
Summary: It has been many years since the last great Aura Guardian has lived as such as the world slowly let the tales of there fathers fade with time. But now that a new Guardian is born it is a race against time to find him and stop the evil that is Team Rocket from destroying the worlds only hope from the evil lurking in the shadows. The story of A Man, A Trainer, and A General. AU OCC
1. Beginnings

**This is now my second attempt at the ranger series my last attempt was a pitiful failure and well was just absolute crap. Now I've decided to go through and keep the plot and rewrite the story starting from the beginning now for ill keep this AN short for now and enjoy the story. **

As the newly elected president it was expected that he would only know very few if any of the country's deepest secrets, some so closely guarded that if they were to slip out it could unravel the entire country. The man didn't know it yet but as he started his first day as commander in chief a secret that would bring prosperity, wars, defeat, rebellion, and a golden age would become known. This story starts with a man, a general, a boy, and a Pokémon trainer.

_**Time-0800 Hours**_

_**Location-The Oval Office**_

_**Date-November 26 2008**_

_**File-001-502-141**_

As the white house personal from maids to the secret serves rush around busy and full of jobs the newest elected president Justin White sits at his desk bored out of his mind as his personal secretary gives him a lecture on how to use the different lines on the phone on his desk.

Now this line if for personal use only and you are not allowed to use line three unless the other lines don't work is that under stood. He quickly replied yes mam. After his last slip up he wound up with a red hand from a ruler that he still hadn't figured out where it came from. After what felt like all day (It was most likely about ten minutes) He heard the words he had been hoping for all day, now that's all but first It took all his willpower not to grone at that, generals Langston and Kenworth want to talk with you.

Alright send them in Lisa. As the two men came in it gave him a chance to see two of his best generals in the armed forces he noticed how young he truly was he was in his twenty's with brownish hair and hazel eyes, Langston was about mid fifty's with silver grey hair and a face that had seen more action than most frontline infantry men and then there was Kenworth, he was in his early thirty's while he was young for a general he had earned his spot if rumors where to be believed. He had blue eyes and reddish hair. As the men entered his office they shut the door and one of the first things he noticed was the lack of a smile on ether of their faces which according to most was unusual.

First of all welcome to the white house, it will be an honor to work with you and all the other pleasantries. But now we have even more concerns. And those are? The president replied. Well Kenworth said have you ever herd of the aura guardians? Um not really I know what they are but isn't that just lore from the islands of Kanto and the other regions? That's what we thought till about three years ago we discovered that there are aura users are real and here's the kicker the warrior of legend in all the story's is alive and about to start his journey. Ok and what about it. Well sir now it was Langston speaking up if we know and we didn't believe the legend people with evil intent surly know and we need to make sure no harm befalls this boy. Alright what do you suggest? Kenworth simply slid a file to the present that read.

Name Nick Wood

Age 11

Height 5'5"

Gender Male

This subject shows incredible response to the training and is able to beat even the senior agents on the CQB course and the gun range but his overall ability with the newer tech is limited so I would not recommend any assignments with hacking involved other than that he is ready for the field.

SSgt. Maxie

_**Time-0400**_

_**Location-Outskirts of Pallet Town**_

_**Date-April 2 2009**_

_**Privet First Class Nick Wood**_

_**File-002-502-141**_

In a secluded house on the outskirts of the peaceful town of Pallet two figures shrouded in darkness argue. Are you sure this is a good idea? Yes I'm sure its fine no one will suspect a thing if they think your family move just moved here. But wouldn't it since for me to stay with them and help unpack? Nope you're the rebellious type so you left as soon as you woke now go get going. Alright, alright I'm going, but are you sure I'm qualified for this op? Yup I'm sure your good If worst comes to worst just call for help and we will Evac you and the target. NOW GO!

As the young man scurries to his destination he looks up to the sky's above and all the stars he can see. Man reminds me of home he mumbles to himself. If only they could have seen that the islands are just like in the states then they could have maybe have found peace he starts to drift off to his imagination he doesn't pay attention to where he was going and ran into someone. HEY! Was all he herd as he bounce of the person and hit the ground. As he slowly got up he noticed it was a girl about a year younger than him and what threw him off was the fact that she had blond hair and he wasn't sure if it was the lack of light or if she had a red streak of hair in the middle. Ah I'm sorry about that mam he said as he reached down and offered his hand. The girl took it and said sorry I wasn't paying attention I wasn't expecting any one else on the trails at this time of night and the names Kate Green. Its fine I wasn't paying attention ether so I guess were both to blame. I guess we are aren't we but I didn't catch your name? Oh sorry about that the names Nick Wood. Hey that accent isn't from around here you from the states or something. Um yeah I'm form Arkansas. Ah I thought so Dixie wait what?!

…..Huh what do you know the kids a natural at people skills? As the president and other assorted staff in the pentagon watch from a drone following the young man and his progress they watch in amusement as he chases Kate through the town of Viridian. How does he even have that much energy at four in the fucking morning? I know man if I had that energy I could have all my paper work done in no time. Someone get me files on that girl a cold and steady voice said over the conversations going on. Um sir not to over step my place but why? She has the potential to be a ranger. How so sir. Look she is able to keep pace with Wood and he managed to beat the record at his training academy so I want the files now under stood? Sir yes sir.

About three hours later an officer walked back in and handed the files over to the man from earlier.

Name Kate Green

Age 12

Height 5'5"

Hometown Twinleaf Town

Skills Is highly agile and is known to tinker with radios and other devices.

Get Wood on the line now was all he said.

**That is all for this chapter I'm hoping it goes better this time around so please read and review.**

**This is the Pokémon Ranger on standby **


	2. Complications

Since I forgot it last chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémonor Call of duty only my OC's

"Speech"

Thoughts

Radio/Phone

Time-1200

Date-April/3/2009

Location-Saffron Cliffs

PFC Nick Wood

File 003-502-141

"Wait you mean to tell me that the girl I saw last night could be a possible recruit for the program."

"That's right Wood her files show her to be able to keep pace with you and is talented with a radio."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"That means she can be a valuable asset to the mission and you are to try and recruit her next time you two meet. I'll send a detailed file on her soon, good luck Kenworth out."

"Well damn" I say to myself as i disconnect my radio from my HUD.

"Actually I'm glad I didn't take this call in public it look like I was talking to myself."

As our young hero watches the town of Saffron from afar another man in a dark trench coat enters the town from the north from Cerulean city.

"Wait Wood look back over at the north gate"

"Roger"

"Move to in to the town a track this guy down"

"Wait I thought I was to stay in the shadows"

"Forget that now that man is after the VIP and must be dealt with now." "This is now operation COUNTER HIT this op is authorized by General Langston you have use of lethal force."

"Wood acknowledges ill gather my gear from the drop from this morning and intercept the target Wood out."

As Wood gathered his gear near his camp site a group of three and a yellow mouse Pokémon are walking through the center of the town on their way to the Pokémon center.

"So Ash how does it feel to have beaten Sabrina?" the tallest on who looks about 20 asks.

"I mean it feels good but I'm Tired" the one in the middle with a hat replies.

"Well I'm just glad that…." The third member of the group with red hair started when a man in a trench coat bumped in to her and knocked her and the first person down.

"HEY WACH OUT WHERE YOUR GOING "the redhead starts when the man pulls out a handgun and points it at the one in the hat and says "you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet right?"

"Yeah" the now named Ash says with worry in his voice.

"Good your goanna die kid" As he pulled the trigger.

"shit shit shit" was all ash could think as he waited for the end. He heard the bang from the gun but didn't feel the pain that should have come with the shot. As he opened his eyes he saw the man on the ground fighting with someone in a strange looking uninform (The one from the cover of Modern warfare 2 but in digital urban camo). He was about to jump in and help but the man before stops him.

"Ash no you can't do anything."

"But Brock he helped me I should help him in return."

"Don't worry about it kid" Came the voice of the man that saved Ash and his friends as they turned to look they saw the trench coat man in a pair of zip ties and knocked out.

As the man gets up Brock say "Forgive me if I'm wrong but that outfit looks military."

"That guess would be right, but if you'll excuse me I need to take this man to jail" He replies as he halls the man into a hummer that he must have arrived in"

"Wait" Ash shout as he drives off.

"That was rude he didn't even give us his name" the redhead says.

"Well his name tag said Wood, so I guess we at least have his last name Misty" Brock replies.

As the three walk on to the Pokémon center for the day they continue to work them self's down from there sudden encounter with death and the man that saved them, and as the sun sets dark clouds rise on the horizon clouding the future.

So that raps that chapter up sorry for any errors and mistakes I may made and the late update time so read and review please

The pokemonranger is on standby Wood out


	3. Sparks of war

_**Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or call of duty**_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Radio/Phone **

Because of the terrorist threat, the FBI and CIA have become as important as the military in preserving our freedom. Yet while thanking our military is standard practice in American life, no one thinks of thanking the FBI, the CIA, or the rest of the intelligence community for keeping us safe since 9/11.-Ronald Kessler

_**Time-1500 Hours**_

_**Date- April/5/2009**_

_**Location Saffron Pokémon center**_

_**Ash Ketchum**_

"_Man that was a strange encounter" _Ash thought to himself as he was laying in his bed at the Pokémon center. A sudden question came to his mind. "Hey Brock, How did you know that guy was military?"

"Well it was mainly his uniform, but what I still can't figure out is why the Americans have a soldier of theirs in Kanto?"

"What do you mean Brock?" Misty asked suddenly interested.

"Well you see that uniform wasn't a local Pokémon Rangers or a police officers uniform so it must be from the states."

"Now that you mention it that's right and did he look a bit young to you guys as well."

"Yeah he did Misty he did give me a minute to check the computer maybe something about it is in the news."

As Ash checked the computer he loaded up the first news site that he saw and this was the headline

**AMERICA AT WAR**

As of 2:30 yesterday afternoon America has declared war on Team Galactic after the Sinnoh Based crime group attacked and killed three guards at the local embassy in Kanto near the Indigo Plateau. President White released this statement. "As of 2:30 yesterday we the American people are at war with these criminals known as team galactic and are willing to help the people of the Islands with dealing with them or any other threats." As the Americans move into the staging area near Kanto All trainers and travelers are urged to go to the nearest ranger station for help returning to their homes and are strongly advised to stay off the roads during these trying times.

"Brock we have an issue."

**Time-0800 Hours**

**Date- April/6/2009**

**Location- UNKNOWN **

**PFC Nick Wood**

"Wood Get on that fifty now" Was all I heard as I ducked under the hail of gunfire directed at the Humvee I was firing behind.

"Copy that sir, Jackson, Jack cover me!" "_Shit this couldn't go any smother could it"_ was all I thought as I climbed on the Humvee and crawled into the gunners spot

"Shit Langston didn't make it Sir" I said as I saw the body of my captain in the bottom of the vehicle.

"Focus Wood you can grieve later we have a job to do here."

"Copy sir lay down fire now." I replied as I unleashed a wave of fifty caliber lead toward the enemy.

The op had be going as planed escort the president's daughter to the press conference simple enough right? Well then along came team mother fucking galactic. Ran our ride of the road and started firing on our hummer killed my commander and injured the VIP which was knocked out on the floor below me.

"Fuck Kenworth I'm going to have to dig in the hummer for some ammo your losing your suppressing fire for a moment." I reported after I heard the dreaded click from the gun.

Without waiting for a replied I dropped into the hummer and started digging in the ammo canisters for a belt of fifty ammo in my rush I didn't see the man open the door to the hummer till he shoved me out and I was on my back with a knife inches from my chest. As I struggled for control the man suddenly stopped applying pressure and fell off me to the side, as I looked over to the side I saw the VIP holding my suppressed M-1911 that I normally kept by my seat and a look of horror on her face.

As I scramble up I go up to her and ask "Hey its ok you did a good thing there I know its hard."

As I was doing that I heard behind me an audible click over the gunfire and a person say "Hands up and walk away from the girl." As I turned around I was two men with AK-47s pointed at me "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

**Sorry it's short and thanks to the new followers to the story and please read and review.**

**The Pokemonranger is on standby**

**Wood out **


End file.
